A Bravo Adventure in the Middle of Nowhere
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Velma and Johnny along with Jack and Ashi have been invited to spend a week on the Bage farm in the middle of nowhere. But they soon come to realize that many scary and weird events are about to take place. The couples will have to stick together to overcome it all. (Sequel to "Woah mama love is a mystery)
1. 1

"Woah mama! This is gonna be the best vacation ever!" said Johnny as he drove down a road that seemed to go in forever.

"Indeed it is my friend, a whole week on the Bage farm should be relaxing." Said Johnny's good friend Jack, as he sat in the passenger seat sword still close to his hip.

Their two girlfriends Velma and Ashi were in the backseat looking down at their cellphones.

"Aww I miss him already" Said Velma scrolling through her various number of pictures of her son Jason.

"I know just how you feel, I really hope Johnny's mother will be able to handle two babies at once' said Ashi.

Ashi and Jack had recently started a little family of their own. With a beautiful baby girl they named Yumi.

Both mothers knew that being away from their babies for a whole week would be hard. But they were willing to make the most out if this vacation for the sake of their boyfriends.

"Cheer up you two, the children will be fine" said Jack giving both of the girls a small smile.

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna lie, I'm starting to miss my little J.J" said Johnny wiping away a tear from under his sunglasses.

To comfort him, Velma leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

In return Johnny ran his fingers through her soft, short brown hair.

"Look! Isn't that the farm up there?' said Ashi pointing at a small two story house, with a green roof and door. Next to it was a red barn, with a windmill and a water pump and a grey pickup truck.

"Yep this is the place, hope old Granny and pops didn't forget about us coming" said Johnny as he parked the car.

Afterwards all four friends walked up to the front door. After a few knocks, Muriel Bage came to the door.

"Oh my goodness! Me dear children are here. Please come in." she said in her usual chipper voice.

"Hiya Granny, nice to see ya' said Johnny giving her a big hug.

"Ah Johnny, still as strong and handsome as ever. And Velma! Oh my goodness dear, you look wonderful!"

Velma blushed and hugged Muriel as well.

"And the two of you must be Jack and Ashi.I haven't seen the two of you since Velma had her baby.'

Both Jack and Ashi smiled and in traditional Japanese form, gave a small respectable bow.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Bage' said Jack.

"Oh my so polite, Eustace! Courage, our guests are here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Be right there" said Eustace walking into the room. Unaware that Courage was close to his feet.Wich caused him to step on one of the poor puppies little paws.

Courage let out a scream of pain and bent down to blow on his injury.

"You stupid dog, you always walk to darn close to me. Hiya kids."

Eustace said before slumping down into his chair and reading his paper.

"Oh you poor thing" said Velma walking over to Courage and looking at his paw. Normally Courage wouldn't trust a stranger (or in this case an acquaintance)

to get to close to him. But Velma seemed so sweet he couldn't help but trust her.

Reaching into the pocket of her red skirt, velma pulled out a bandage that had a picture of scooby on it.

Placing it gently on courage's paw, velma gave him a small kiss on the head.

"There you go, I hope that feels better now."

Courage nodded and let out a small "Mmhmmm' .

"Aww babe your so good with animals" said Johnny wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her from the back.

"Thank you my dear, that was very kind of you" said Muriel picking up Courage.

"Oh it was nothing, I used to take care of Scooby all the time so I'm no stranger when it comes to these sort of things."

"Well now, it's time we show you your rooms. I've prepared sleeping arrangements in both the attic and basement which ever you feel most comfortable in" said Muriel.

"Alright! Me and Velms get the basement" said Johnny.

"Sounds good to me, me and jack will enjoy the basement" said Ashi.

Despite Eustace being grumpy, he showed Jack and Ashi the basement and warned them about the broken furnace.

Muriel happily lead Johnny and Velma upstairs to the attic.

Inside was a small queen sized bed, a window and a computer with a printer.

"Its not much but I'm sure the two of you will be comfortable. The bathroom is down the hall and you are all more than welcome to use both the computer and the TV.'

"Thanks granny you're the best" said Johnny giving her another hug and a kiss on the cheek.'

Muriel blushed and gave a small giggle.

"Well if you'll both excuse me I'm going to prepare dinner.'

"Oh would you like some help?' Velma asked.

"Oh my dear, you're so polite. You just relax and enjoy yourself. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

With that said Muriel walked out with courage.

"Yay a computer! I'm gonna go online and see what new hair gel is on sale ' said Johnny rushing over to the computer.

As for Velma she threw herself onto the bed and went through more photos of Jason.

"Mommy misses you so much honey" she whispered to herself


	2. 2

"Muriel! Where's my dinner?" Eustace said as he sat at the head of the table.

Both couples sat next to each other, and all did their best not to comment on Eustace's ugly behavior.

"Here it is everyone, fried chicken with my famous mashed potatoes and corn on the cob.'

"Woah Mama!" This looks great!' said Johnny about to chow down. But Velma elbowed him to stop.

"Hey! What's the big deal, I'm hungry."

"Me too" whined Eustace.

"Shouldn't we say grace first?' suggest Velma.

"A remarkable idea velma" said Jack.

"Hungry!" whined Eustace.

"Would any of you like to do the honors?' Muriel asked.

"I will" said Ashi raising her hand.

Everyone joined hands and and bowed their heads to pray.

"Dear Heavenly Father we thank you for this meal and for the nourishment of our bodies may we all have more meals to come amen."

"Awmen" said the rest of the group before digging in.

"Mrs. Bage this is delicious" said Jack taking small bites.

"Why thank you Jack, and please call me Muriel. Mrs. Bage makes me sound older than I am.

"Oh not at all, you look marvelous for your age' said Ashi.

Muriel smiled and thanked her.

"Shouldn't the two of you be eating this with chopsticks?" Eustace asked with his iconic mocking laugh.

Johnny and Velma and courage let out small gasps. But sighed in relief when Jack and Ashi just laughed his snooty remark off as a joke.

"That's a good one Mr. Bage, that actually reminds me of when I went on one of my adventures. I accidentally consumed a bowl of chicken soup and the next thing I knew I was a chicken myself' said Jack.

Everyone let our a few laughs at Jack's story...well everyone except Eustace who just groaned.

After dinner, Ashi and velma helped Muriel with the dishes. While Jack and Johnny and Eustace sat in the living room watching an old black and white movie on T.V.

"Would you girls like some dessert? I can whip up a pie in a jiffy.'

"A pie sounds great' said Velma.

"And I'll make some tea to go with it" said Ashi.

"Oh a cup of tea sounds lovely. Thank you girls so much."

In the middle of all that chatter, Velma noticed Courage going into the living room.

Wanting to check on his injury, she decided to fallow him.

"Hey little guy, what are you up to?' she asked as she fallowed him to the front window.

From outside Velma could've swore she heard...buzzing noises and...screaming?!

But once she looked outside nothing was there.

"What's going on out there?" she heard courage say.

"Jinkies...this is getting weird. "

* * *

**_*The Next Morning *_**

Velma awoke to the sound of Johnny snoring and a small knocking at the bedroom door.

Answering it, she saw that it was Courage.

"What is it boy?'Velma asked rubbing her still sleepy eyes.

In a mumblely kind of voice, courage said "Fallow me" and took Velma's hand.

Velma did as he asked but didn't exactly like going outside in just her red plaid pajama pants and orange tank top.

Once they were outside Courage lead her over to the water pump.Where something

was clearly buried.

Both Courage and Velma kneeled down to dig up whatever was buried there.

Both of them gasped at what they saw.

It was an ancient Egyptian slab. On it were 4 symbols, a creepy looking man,water waves, a record player and bugs.

"Jinkies where could it have come from?'

Courage just shrugged and carried the slab inside in his mouth.

When they got inside, Velma found Johnny, Jack and Ashi eating fruit loop and watching tv.

"My dear where did you go?' Muriel asked once she saw Velma.

"Me and Courage found this outside" velma said taking the slab out of his mouth.

"Oh my it looks very old, Eustace come look what courage found. What do you suppose it could be?' Said Muriel handing the slab to Eustace.

Everyone else gathered around his chair to look at it as well.

"How odd" said Jack.

"Well judging by the markings and the obvious age of the relic, I'd have to say it would be...**GARBAGE!**" said Eustace throwing the slab out the window.

Velma and Ashi gasped and ran with Courage to the window.

"Eustace!" Muriel snapped.

"Garbage! From king garbage of the garbage dynasty.'

"I don't know gramps, it looked pretty interesting to me" said Johnny finishing up the last of his cereal,Eustace just ignored him.

"Stupid dog, always bringing garbage into the house" Mumbled Eustace.

With a sigh, both Velma and Ashi went to their rooms to get dressed. And Muriel walked away to feed courage.

Later that afternoon Velma invited Ashi upstairs to use the computer to face time Mrs. Bravo.

After a few rings, mama answered and she was more than happy to see the girls.

"Hello you two! How are you doing?"

"Were doing good, how are the babies?' Ashi asked.

"Oh there doing just fine, see for yourself" mama said before pointing the camera at Jason and Yumi.

Both of the babies were laying on the floor of Mrs. Bravos living room both playing with rattles.

Both Velma and Ashi "Awwed' at their babies and both wished they could be there with them.


	3. 3

"Girls! come down here you have to see this!" Johnny called out from downstairs.

The girls quickly said their goodbyes and ran back to the living room.

"What's going on?" Velma asked.

"Look" said Johnny pointing at the TV.

"_But the big story today! Million Dollar slab stolen from the tomb of King Rameses."_said a news reporter showing the same slab Velma and Courage found.

"Eh?' said Eustace.

Once he heard how much it was worth, he got up from his chair and ran to the window.

"I'm rich!" he cried before laying the slab on a small table.

"But the man said it was stolen Eustace, we must return it to its rightful place" said Muriel.

"I agree my friend, this slab could be dangerous if put into the wrong hands' said Jack. But Eustace just ignored him.

"He said a million dollar slab. Wich means I get a million dollars, you know what a million dollars means?'

As Eustace ranted, Ashi and courage noticed that the symbol of the zombie man disappeared on the slab.

Courage howled in fright, but Eustace took it as him answering his question.

"That's right! New lawn chairs.' He said before calling Nowhere news ans asking to put an ad in the paper.

"I..I dont feel right about this. That guy also said this slab came from a tomb. Last thing I wanna do is be waking the dead" said Johnny in a scared voice.

"Please Mr. Bage a million dollars won't last forever" begged Velma.

Eustace was about to protest again, but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Everyone went to see who it was, it seemed to be an older man dressed in safari clothes.

"What's your offer?' Eustace asked, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

The man introduced himself as a Professor and said he was there to retrieve the slab.

"Good timing huh pretty mama?" Johnny whispered to Velma.

"You see Eustace, I told you it was stolen" said Muriel.

In his mumblely panicky voice, courage used his shape shifting skills to show them the safari man...dieing! And for some odd reason a ship sinking, and finally begging on his knees to give the slab back.

The kids gave him a strange look, but Eustace just laughed at him.

"What's your offer?" Eustace asked again.

The man just said he would give them a complementary totebag.

Eustace just slammed the door in his face and sat back down in his chair.

"Eustace we really should give it back you know' said Muriel in a worried voice.

"No way, finders keepers.'

Johnny shivered in fear, but saw that Velma was lost in thought.

"What is is pretty mama? Do you wanna leave? Cause we can leave right now.'

"That sounds like a good idea to me' said Ashi holding onto Jack.

"Both of you get a hold of yourselves, we can not just up and abandoned the Bage family' said Jack iba strict vocie.

"And here I thought my mystery solving days were far behind me. But I say we get to the bottom of this. Fallow me.' Said Velma as she led them upstairs to start her research on King Ramsey on the computer.

**_(A/N: Hey everyone. How is everyone doing? I'm so excited to be writing this sequel. King Ramsey's curse scared the hell out of me as a kid, so I figured I'd add this episode in here first. But if you guys have any episode suggestions just let me know in the reviews. Thank you.)_**


	4. 4

**_(A/N: So as disturbing as this episode is, there is actually a video on YouTube that shows Ramsey's origin. And let me tell you guys right now, it's really dark and disturbing. If you wanna see it it's called king Ramsey's creepy pasta by Little Ms. Malice. I'll mention a part of it in this chapter but if you do watch the video don't say I didn't warn you.)_**

"Do you guys really think its cursed? I mean there's no such thing as curses right?' Johnny asked as he sat on the bed in the attic.

"You kidding me? Have you heard of the Adventures Jack and I have been on?' Ashi asked leaning against the wall.

"Believe me my friend, if curses weren't real, I never would have been able to time travel or be in the situation that I was in" said Jack with a sigh.

"I was made from black magic, so were my sisters. Black magic goes hand to hand with curses said Ashi with a sad face.

To comfort her, courage jumped into her arms and licked her face.

Ashi giggled and looked over her shoulder at Velma who looked frustrated.

"Any luck Velma?' she asked.

"Not really, anything I click on his blocks but there is one link I haven't tried yet."

Clicking on it, Velma gasped at what the article said.

"You guys..you have to see this.'

Everyone gathered around the computer.

"Its says here, that King Ramsey ruled Egypt and killed a million Enemies in kombat. However one family of his enemy took revenge and killed Ramsey in gruesome ways.

"How gruesome?' Jack asked.

"They tore pieces of his skin off and made him eat it. And painted his face orange to humiliate him.But it says here that before he died that he cursed the slab and will take vengeance on anyone who removes it."

"It really is cursed! Ahhh!!"cried out Johnny.

"Calm down my friend, there is no time to overreact. We have to warn Muriel and Eustace what we found" said Jack.

The group agreed and rushed down the stairs.

Courage was ahead of them and ran into Muriel's arms.

He tried to warn her in his mumblely voice but before he or any of the kids could get a word out, a noise made all of then jump. It sounded like someone...or something was trying to come through the front door.


	5. 5

Eustace went to the door with the slab still under his arm.

As he opened it, Velma walked with Johnny to the window on the left. And Jack and Ashi took the window on the right. All of them were horrified by what they saw.

Standing there in the middle of the black fog outside, stood a scary looking figure if the zombie on the slab. It was none other than King Ramsey himself.

He was tall, wore a green robe, had an orange skull with three strands of red hair. His eyes were white and his arms were long and bent in strange ways.

He spoke in a voice that could chill anyone to the bone.

_"Return the slab!"_"What?" Eustace asked.

_"Return the slab! Or suffer my curse.'_"What's your offer?' Eustace called out.

"Mr. Bagge! come back inside please!" Ashi called out.

Eustace ignored her and listened to the ghostly figure again.

_"This night, you will be visited by 3 plauges. Each worse than the last. Return the slab!"_"Ha! nice try Professor" said Eustace finally coming back inside.

"Who's he kidding? I can see the zipper on that cheap dinosaur costume."

Johnny, Ashi, and velma noticed that Jack was shaking in anger.

"Mr. Bagge! This is not one of Velma's scooby doodles masked villains.

This is a real evil entity!'

Suddenly droplets of water began to rain down on everyone.

"Did someone leave the tub running?" Muriel asked.

The droplets began to come down harder! Soon the whole house was flooded with massive amounts of water!!

Everyone screamed as they made their way up the stairs and into the attic.

The water was rising so high that everyone was touching the ceiling!

Well..everyone except for Eustace!

Where is he?" Muriel asked.

Velma looked around and did her best not to panic.

"Down there!" She pointed down to Eustace who was under the water with a snorkel mask and still clutching the slab tight.

"What do we do?! I don't want us to drown!" Cried out Johnny.

Taking a deep breath,Courage held his nose and dove under water.

"I'll fallow him" said Jack.

"Be careful" said Ashi giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jack dove after Courage and both of them swam as fast as they could throughout the house.

Courage led Jack down into the basement and pointed at a drain plug in the floor.

"How odd" thought jack.

With all their mite, both jack and courage pulled the plug and all the water drained out.

Leaving both of them on the ground, out of breath and soaking wet.


	6. 6

Back upstairs Velma ran over Ashi who was coughing up water.

"Velms you okay?' Johnny asked while shaking the water out of his hair.

"Yes I'm okay, go check on Muriel."

Johnny did as she asked and helped Muriel to his feet.

From outside the voice spoke once again

"Return the slab."

"What's your offer?" Eustace asked again as he looked out the window.

"Look!" Ashi said as she pointed to the slab. The picture of the record player had vanished!

Suddenly loud ear splitting music began to play.

Everyone screamed and coverd their ears as the music grew louder.

"What the hell is that?!" Jack screamed as he and courage ran back into the room.

Both with their hands over their ears.

"Courage make it stop!' screamed Muriel.

Courage let out a scream as well before he ran back downstairs.

"We ..gotta ..help... him' said Velma through clenched teeth.

With their hands still over their ears, the four friends ran after Courage and fallowed him outside.

"Find out where the noise is coming from!" Ashi called out.

The four friends spread out and searched .

Johnny searched in the barn, Jack searched by the cars and Velma searched by the water pump.

Ashi fallowed Courage and both of then eventually found the source of the noise.

Behind a large boulder they found a record player playing a song that went

_"The man in gauze the man in gauze king ramsey!!"_Picking up a nearby bat, courage smashed

the record player to bits.

"We found it you guys! Let's get back to inside!' said Ashi.

Courgae nodded and ran with Johnny and Velma back inside**.**Ashi tried to run as well but, but suddenly a cold boney hand reached out and stroked her short black hair.


	7. 7

Ashi was in such a state of shock and fright that she couldn't move.

King Ramsey was standing there before her.

"You're beautiful my dear" he said in the same creepy voice.

"Ashi!" Jack screamed as he kicked king Ramsey away. Took Ashi by the arm and ran back inside.

As they ran, Ramsey called out again

"Return the slab!"

As the couple ran back inside, they heard Eustace call out "Alright! But a million is as low as I'll go.'

When the couple finally got back inside Muriel, courage, Johnny, and Velma were waiting for them.

"Ashi?...Are you alright dear?' Muriel asked.

"...Please...please make him go away, he's more scarier than my father. " Said Ashi as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Jack shushed her and held her close.

Velma held onto Johnny shaking in fear as well. When she suddenly heard another noise outside.

"Johnny do you hear that?'

"Hear what?' Eustace asked coming down stairs.

"Sounds like..buzzing" said Johnny.

Jack looked out the window and gasped at what he saw.

"Locus!! They'll eat anything in their path. Mr. Bagge give the damn slab back now!!"

"Make me!!" Eustace growled.

To avoid this craziness, Muriel screamed and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey granny wait up!!" Johnny called out as he and Velma ran after her.

Not being able to take the buzzing anymore, and all the fright that was running through her body. Ashi surprised Jack and Courage by smacking the glasses off Eustace making him drop the slab.

"Ow! what did I do?" he cried as he looked for his glasses.

Quickly picking up the slab, Ashi through it out the window.

The second she did the buzzing stopped.

"Oh thank goodness" said Muriel as she sat at the kitchen table with Johnny and velma who sighed in relief.

Ashi looked out the window and watched Ramsey pick up the slab. With a smirk, he waved goodbye to her and disappeared into the night.

When she was sure he was gone, Ashi slumped against the wall and took deep breaths.

To comfort her, Courage sat in her lap and gave a comforting adorable whine.

"Ashi..I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" said Eustace putting back on his glasses.

Ashi sighed and pulled Eustace's hat over his head.

"Just listen next time.'

With that said everyone called it a night and got ready for bed.

"Hope the rest of the vacation goes well' said Ashi to Jack before falling asleep.

Hoping she'd get those horrific sights out of her mind.


End file.
